nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Spectre REV-5 (N-Strike)
9 meters}} The Spectre REV-5 (known as the Bone Revolve REV-5 in Japan) is a revolver Nerf blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike series. It comes packaged with a barrel extension, a Folding Stock, and five Whistler Darts. The Spectre is exclusive to Walmart in the United States, Target in Australia, Asda in the United Kingdom, and Smyths in Ireland. Details The Spectre is a revolver-style blaster with a small cylinder that holds up to five darts at a time. It has a tactical rail that is compatible with most accessories, as well as compatibility with detachable shoulder stocks. It also features a single attachment point for a sling or bandolier on the handle of the blaster. Unlike the Maverick, the cylinder does not auto-advance if its trigger is pulled. Instead, the cylinder advances by priming the blaster. Pulling the slide back when it is already primed will not rotate the cylinder. This prevents jams that result in the incomplete turn of the cylinder. As a result, the trigger is easier to pull compared to the Maverick REV-6.. Left-handed use This blaster was not designed for ambidextrous use. As such, some left-handed users may find its operation to be awkward. The Folding Stock that comes packaged with this blaster has a large hinge on the right hand side, which can get in the way while priming the blaster. However, this is remedied by simply removing the stock. The revolving cylinder on this blaster flips out to the left, which may be awkward to reload if the user uses their right hand for reloading. History In 2011, a mock-up of a Whiteout Series Spectre was made by Indigo Studios when the sub-series was first announced. Despite this, a Whiteout Spectre was not produced. The Spectre was re-released into the N-Strike Elite series in 2013 with an upgrade to its internals to be able to fire the standard seventy-five feet that other N-Strike Elite blasters can fire. Trivia *The Spectre REV-5 is one of two Nerf blasters with an attachable barrel that is not a clip system blaster (the other being the N-Strike Modulus IonFire). Because of this, when a barrel attachment that is not the Spectre's is attached to it, the dart may get stuck. This is due to the barrel attachment's inner diameter being smaller than the Spectre's actual barrel diameter because most barrel attachments are meant for Streamline Darts. *The boxing of the Spectre REV-5 shows that it shoots Sonic Micro Darts, but instead it comes with Whistler Darts. *The box and instructions show the Spectre with an extra plastic ring that would cover the dart heads like the Maverick does, but it is not present on the actual blaster. Gallery Spectra.jpg|The packaging for the Spectre REV-5. ImagesCA1LJASW.jpg|The mock-up for the Whiteout Spectre. 51-DZBaSslL.jpg|The Spectre REV-5's overseas packaging. SpectreREV5Asian.jpeg|The Japanese packaging for the Bone Revolve REV-5. External links * Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Target exclusives Category:Revolver-style blasters Category:Walmart exclusives Category:Asda exclusives Category:Smyths exclusives Category:Discontinued blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails Category:Barrel extension-compatible blasters Category:Detachable shoulder stock-compatible blasters